


Canary In A Cage

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Canary Metaphors, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Goodbyes, I cried while writing this, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Metaphorical, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sad, Sometimes I Connect With Teddy On A Spiritual Level, Tears, True Love, Unrequited Love, af, deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy visits Ronnie in hospital. Feelings are confessed. And canaries try to remember how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canary In A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this, the part with the headline "Canary In A Cage".
> 
> Wohoo. Have fun. Or cry your eyes out. Which way you may please.

"I like canarys", Ronnie said, his eyes unfocused somewhere behind Teddy.. "They're pretty. And so, so fragile."  
Ronnie turned his head. Dark eyes, empty because of the medicine, met Teddy's gaze. "You're just like a canary, Teddy."  
He sighed gently. Ronnie didn't forget him, still remembered his face and his name. He wasn't that broken. Yet.  
"Canarys are prettiest in a cage, when you can look at them every day and they sing their fragile melodies just for you. But the longer you keep them, the greyer their feathers go, the less often they sing. They forget how to fly with their precious little wings and that makes them sad. Of I kept you in this cage of what you call love, I'll only make you sad, Teddy."  
This is one of the clearest moments Ronnie had had after ending up in this hospital but Teddy couldn't believe he just said that, didn't want to believe.  
"You want me to leave?" His voice sounds weak, like he's about to burst into tears.  
"Yes. And to never come back."  
"I love you, you bastard!" Now he's really crying.  
"I know, Teddy. But I don't love you."  
"I know that, you twat! I don't care!"  
Both of them don't say a word for a while.  
"I'll write you letters."  
Ronnie nods, shrugs. "I'll read 'em."  
He doesn't promise to answer, but maybe the knowledge that Ronnie read every single word that isn't written yet but also can't be said now, is enough.  
"I'll wear this." Teddy lifts his arm where he wears one of Ronnie's old watches. "I'll never forget you."  
"I won't forget you either."  
He knows they're coming again. Their time is over. He has to leave. He kisses him goodbye, his lips graze softly over Ronnie's cheek as he stands and goes without looking back.  
His little canary heart always chirped and sang and flew when he thought of Ron, saw his face, was next to him. But maybe Ronnie is the one who needs freedom now. And what a lover would Teddy be if he didn't allow him that?


End file.
